


Resolutions of the New Year

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: [Birthday present for extraordinary]Oliver/Katie: Oliver visits Katie daily after her being hospitalized. She catchs him one night–New Years.





	Resolutions of the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

An Oliver/Katie one-shot written for _extraordinary's_ birthday. I tried to make it sound thoughtful, but I think I failed. I hope you like it!

—

He rests his head against the wall, sighing. The light of the lamp in the corner gives the room little light, and he can barely see five feet in front of him.

The clock rings eleven, and a nurse he can’t remember the name of to save her life peeks her head in. Light spills through the space where the door should be shut, and he automatically squints his eyes.

“Will you be staying overnight?” she asks sweetly, smiling slightly at him. Her hair is done up, make-up on, and she looks ready to run out of St. Mungo’s at a moments notice for the party its obvious she has been reading herself for.

He nods his head in answer, grasping her hand tighter as she closes the door again. His hand, he can tell, is sweaty and clammy and nervous, but a perfect fit for the small palm in which his large on he has become accustomed to.

He was a wreck, for lack of a better word. For the past several days, he has been visiting St. Mungo’s religiously. He has barely moved away from beside her bed. He thanks Merlin he was only a reserve on the Puddlemere United team. If he were a permanent Keeper, his captain would have his broom for breakfast. He hasn’t been to a game in ages, and doesn’t seem to be regretting it.

He brushes the hair out of her eyes and starts reminiscing for the umpteenth time in just the recent hour. He regrets, yet again, never confessing to the girl in front of him. Her blonde hair was spilled across the pillow she rested on, and he curls a hair around his finger. He realized about a year ago, thanks to a lecture from the Weasley twins, that he could’ve spent ages with her if he had been brave enough.

Brave enough. It haunts his brain, prodding at his thoughts, bringing up old his worst memories. He thinks of the conversation the Sorting Hat had had with him years ago, the day his lost to Hufflepuff even with his best Seeker since Charlie, and a day, not so long ago, when he heard from an old Chaser of his about his love being hospitalized.

He thinks fleetingly that he should make a New Year’s resolution before nodding off, hand clasped in hers, head against the wall.

—

She wakes the next morning with her hand being held tightly. Spooked, she jumps up suddenly from her laying position, waking the man beside her.

“I’ve got my wand!—” he yells angrily before seeing the girl’s surprised face and sobering.

“Oh, hi,” he mumbles, suddenly embarrassed, as if realizes how he had been woken. He stuffs his hands in his coat’s pockets. “You’re probably wondering why I’m here.”

The blonde grins sheepishly and nods. He shrugs and stutters.

“W-well,” he says, “I was in the neighborhood, and I figure, ‘Hey, why don’t you see that old Chaser you were always fond of?’”

“Stop,” she says before running around her small bed and throwing her arms around his neck. He holds her tightly, and breaths in her morning scent that he’s spent years dreaming of.

“I know you visited,” she murmurs into his messy hair. “George told me. He said you refused to sign the guest book. I just didn’t expect to wake up to you holding my hand, is all.”

“Did I startle you?” he chuckles. He pulls her hands down from her neck, and holds them in his. He takes in her face and she says,

“A bit.” She plays with his hands and pulls him onto her now-familiar bed.

“D’you mind me, you know, visiting you?” he asks as she gets comfortable against her headboard. He’s content with just watching her squirm as he studies her frame, the girl he hasn’t seen for two years and yet feels undeniably like they never had any time apart.

She laughs incredulously as his face becomes worried when she doesn’t answer him right away. “Of course not,” she reassures him. “I’ve been waiting to see you. In fact, it was one of my New Year’s resolutions. Seeing you.”

He beams and hugs the frail patient. She shakes her head at his antics and he pulls away. “I should probably make a resolution,” he says thoughtfully after a moment.

“I always do,” she informs him. “Every year. I made two this year, though.”

“What was the other?” he asks, trying and failing to keep the hopeful tone out of his Scot accent.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she says lightly, mysteriously. “Let’s make a deal. Make a resolution, fulfill it, and when you do, tell me, and I’ll tell you my other resolution.”

He doesn’t think before replying. “Deal.”

—

A week later, when he was laying next to her on her bed, telling her stories of his life after Hogwarts, he says, abruptly,

“I made a resolution.” She rolls over on the bed to face him, raising her eyebrows.

“You did?” He nods and she smiles. “Well, did you fulfill it?”

“D’you want me to?” His eyes explore her face again, and she flushes.

“Sure.”

The word is barely out of her mouth when he leans down and kisses her softly. She smiles into the kiss, and returns it.

After a moment, he pulls away. “Fulfilled it,” he whispers. “Do I get to hear yours?”

“I don’t have that one anymore,” she says before kissing him again. “You fulfilled it a long time ago.”

—

It was really hard to not use their names, and to keep using the present tense but I hope you enjoyed it! **Review**. (:


End file.
